Snowflakes and Musings
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: AU: One-shot: Ten years after the war and there is only one reason why Harry is as happy as he is on that particular Christmas night. Fred/Harry, SLASH, Merry Christmas!


-1A/N: NOT Edited and of course this devoids all of the books, considering this is a Harry/Fred and I don't do CANON!

One-Shot, Harry/Fred, AU, SLASH, M/M Pairing. Fluffy-ish theme.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Snowflakes and Musings

He couldn't believe that it had been ten years now. It didn't seem like it were possible. The snowflakes that fell were twinkling in the deep dark night. A blanket of snow was already lying across the stiff frozen grounds.

Emerald green eyes continued to stare, limp black hair hung loosely over his forehead concealing the scar that had trapped him in a cursed life for so long.

The fire behind him was crackling and popping, it almost sounded like popcorn. He heard a rustle somewhere behind him but remained still and watchful on the outside world.

Footsteps got closer and he smiled when arms circled around his small waist and a heated body pressed themselves up against him. Kisses fell on his neck. "Harry?" His husky voice always made him smile.

"Yes, Fred?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Ten years."

"Mhmm." Fred's fingers began to card through Harry's spidery black hair. He chuckled at how unruly it was. He nibbled on the ends and tugged making Harry giggle some and squirm playfully. "I can't read your mind, care to elaborate?"

Biting his lip, Harry reached a hand back and grazed the side of Fred's tan cheek. "Thinking about how I've been free for ten years."

"Hmm." Fred put on his contemplating voice and then slid his hands from the small waist toward Harry's hips and tauntingly rolled them against his lower half. "I don't know about free…"

Harry grinned at the mischief in his voice and he could only imagine the look in those mercury eyes. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've sort of shackled you up…" Those playful hands tugged at the dark red drawstring pyjama bottoms and he slipped his thumbs inside touching bare skin.

"You know what I mean, butthead." Harry nudged him with his tail and then laughed some more when Fred kisses just underneath his neck. "My scar hasn't hurt in ten years."

"Thank Merlin for that."

"It's nice, Fred… to be able to laugh everyday."

Fred smiled, "That's why you love me!"

Harry turned his eyes away from the snow and turned to face his lover, who stood at an incredible height of 6'2. "Definitely not for your cooking." He teased and took the advantage to run his hand up and down Fred's bare chest.

"Hey! I make eggs good."

Harry scrunched his nose. "I think you make love good." He decided on, knowing it would boost his ego.

Fred's grin became almost sinister if Harry didn't know him so well. "Is that an insinuation?"

"I don't know." Harry said casually, while tracing the contours of his chest down to his navel. "You're the one with your hands slipping down my pyjamas. I was just sitting here all innocent watching the snow fall."

"So I'm to blame?" Fred asked, hands moving around and squeezing against Harry delicately which moved him closer until they were touching chests completely.

Harry was a whole lot shorter and Fred loved it that way. "You are always to blame…" He purred and then curled his arms around the mischievous Weasley's neck and blessed him with a soft kiss.

The kiss deepened, slowly and sultrily, until the snow outside was forgotten and Fred was leaving the soft plush of Harry's lips and moving along his bare neck, nipping and tasting him while rubbing his body up against Harry, who continued to make gentle sighs that sped up Fred's pulse. It always did.

"I'll take full blame then…" Fred purred into his ear, making Harry grin and latch onto him. He slid his hands out of his lover's pyjamas and up his smooth back. "Come to bed?"

"Mmm… since you took full blame, I suppose you deserve a treat." Harry licked his lips. "Funny how you turn every serious moment into a game." The green-eyed man said with a playful roll of said eyes.

Fred chuckled lightly and brought his hands up to Harry's ears and fingered them playfully. "I have to keep you smiling somehow. You can't be wallowing in the past… it's not healthy."

"Yes, but I was thinking good things!"

"No you weren't. When that scar comes to mind, good things are never apart of it." Fred admonished and kissed Harry's scar lovingly, like he had done so many times before.

"But it was this time!" Harry insisted trying to get on his tip toes to meet Fred's height. But it was pointless. He had his arms tight around the man's neck and their faces just inches apart. "I was thinking about how happy I was, how much you've done for me."

"What was I supposed to do?" Fred asked, not often did he get into such deep conversations. Once or twice a year at best. He would give Harry his conversation for the year. "To see your false smiles - the lifelessness in your eyes?" He scowled quietly and peppered Harry's lips. "I couldn't stand back and watch that. I made you mine with the goal to always get a laugh and a smile out of you, every single day…"

"You succeeded. Even when I was crying… you made me laugh."

Fred pressed his mouth to Harry's cheek. He could taste a small hardly existent tear that slid out of his eyes. It was slightly salty and it warmed his lips. He moved toward Harry's ear and then squeezed him tight. "That's what I do Harry." He said softly.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, I am a bit sappy tonight."

"Once a year is fine. Don't make it a habit of it." Fred teased and Harry stuck out his tongue and licked the man's nose. He chuckled. "I do love you Harry. Even if I don't act it sometimes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Silly prat. I know you do. I love you too."

"You better!" Fred declared making the man who still looked too young snicker. "I mean because otherwise, asking you to marry me would kill my heart." Harry choked out and stared stunned stupid at Fred, who smirked. "Speechless?"

"What - did you say?"

"Marry me." Fred said, a dead serious look on his face.

Harry was still too stunned to speak. He remembered when Fred ran at the mention of marriage. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry; Harry had known that Fred wasn't one for everything to be so serious. He lived up to his mischievous ways of being completely different from society. They'd 'married' in America by a group of hippies and a pipe smoker from a festival. They still had their brightly coloured yarn weaved bracelets. "You -"

"Me." Fred helped.

"Shush!" Harry scowled, coming down in height. His toes were hurting now and he winced. "You want to marry me?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "I only want to be with you forever. You've always known that. I just didn't want to give into mum so quickly. I don't want to hear her go over all those plans." He shuddered violently. "I remember Ron's wedding." He pretended to heave at the thought. "I want you, forever, I always have. But I don't want that… but I know you might…"

"We can go to Las Vegas tonight!" Harry proclaimed. "I don't care… but you know my answer.

"I do." Fred kissed him gently. "Do you want to go to Las Vegas tonight?" The redhead asked curiously. "We could gamble our asses off, cheat our way to a few millions and then hand it over to charity afterwards…" He knew Harry's feelings about money they both had more than enough. But it would be fun. "Hmm, we could get married in one of those cheesy chapels where they snap a ticket?"

"And the preacher is covered from head to toe in tattoos and then afterwards complains of the lack of alcohol within that ten minute stretch?" Harry added in, getting a chuckle.

"The look on mum's face when we come back… married… without her input." Fred smirked. "I like it… of course George and Lee would have to join; they'd slaughter us if they weren't let in."

"More like slaughter you. I'm the small one; they'll take pity on me." Harry teased rubbing up against Fred, who was now holding tighter and chuckling at their conversation.

"Seriously… marry me?"

"Yes, Fred." Harry answered. "Las Vegas?"

Fred grinned. "Las Vegas." His eyebrows shot up and Harry burst into a million giggles at the goofy look.

"Happy Christmas, Fred."

"Hmm, it'll be happier with you in our bed… naked." Fred said bluntly.

"Well then, I best not keep you waiting." Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

"No, best not." Fred said and smirked before leading the way from the sitting room.

It was a Happy Christmas indeed. No pain, no aches, and no more tears. Fred wouldn't allow it and Harry relished every second of the man's goofy and mischievous nature. It was the only thing that allowed him to survive.


End file.
